User talk:Skull26374/Archive 5
CAPTAIN ARGON!!! How do you make an Advertisment? Hey Gage. I don't know you, but I've heard about you and you can help me make an advertisment (but don't edit anything of it, except if you want to make what the sims say better, ok (and the other admins can do that)). -Stvn Jake Smith Time: 13:52 EDT Um.... Sorry to Bug You Battle of the Sim-est I voted off Aran...cuz I dunno. *shifty eyes*}} }} You should ask at an earlier time and stuff.}} }} Ello' }} }} MySims PC }} A magikkal plaze kalled teh Shoutbox HOPE TO SEE YOO IN TEH BOX OF SHOUT! }} }} Howdy. Battle of Sim-est: Okey dokey. Your buddy list: Amazingful little monstah...? }} }} }} }} 333-333-333-333 }} }} }} New Episode of Battle Of The Sim-est OMYGOSHIES Potato skins!}} Favorite Sims List Thingy ...tomorrow. }} }} }} We be getting along in teh shout box. }} PARAMOAR WILL ROOL DA WOURLD ONE DAI The Potato Sack Race of Peril and DOOM! ... Moo.}} I got through the main storyline in about a week.}} I have no idea how it happened, but it stinks. I only put in the PokeModifier code and something else (I think it was 999 of all TM's). I'm too lazy to do teh rest. e.e}} Two things Second of all, sorry! Um, sorry to waste you time with this. So, BYE!}} Nice to met you! OH NO, MARISA ATE A BANANA! }} }} }} Fweeheehee }} Re:Publicity The Magical Ipod. Hey Skull! Did you know that Travis, Rhonda, and Sandra be my top three favorite sims too? Corey785 21:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) THEY BE EXTREMELY AMAZINGFULL!!!!! Corey785 00:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) LIP PIERCINGS BE PAINFUL!!! Corey785 00:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesomely painful!!!!! Corey785 01:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't have one, But I has an email! Corey785 01:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You know what's even more random? Corey785 02:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) }} MySims Wiki Documentary I'm too lazy to make one now =P}} Voted :D GRAVE DIGGER! Second, I need help with The Last Sim Standing. Would you mind helping me? }} }} ...Where..? }} Buddy list! }} hi..... hi,im smiley. and just asking but.. do you like violet nightshade?--SmiLeY4913 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) hi..... hi,im smiley. and just asking but.. do you like violet nightshade?--SmiLeY4913 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL oops sorry i put 2 messages LOL--SmiLeY4913 19:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *attacks Rick Rolls with soup* BLURP! }} Por Favor On mySims pc can u take pictures by pressing F10 or someing 08:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Happeh Late B-Day }} Trick or Treat! } |text = Hi, Skull! I'm new and haven't met you yet! Your show rocks! }} Friendly Greetings from the Master Himself. Hello, and how are you? MorcuHeir52 01:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 01:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you want? Whatever.}} You'll be lighter than air. }} } |text = Do you have any advise for show creating, because B.O.T.S. is brilliant! I just wondered because i want to create a show, and yours is brilliant.}} Thank dude! }} The Witch Doctor }} I can't think of a Decent Title so this'll be it :P Super Happy Crazy Fun Time }} Can think of a title...... }} Last Christmas Author And Author Sulli1034 23:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Sulli1034Sulli1034 23:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Author And Author Sulli1034 23:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Sulli1034Sulli1034 23:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skull its Sulli1034 I love your Mysims Zombies seires its really cool!! oh if you didn't know I'm the crator of mysims world i wanted to know if you wanted to help me edit episode two and three? Sulli1034 23:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Sulli1034Sulli1034 23:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah sure and thanks happy black riday and late turkey day!! Hey! Horray More Episodes! Sulli1034Sulli1034 00:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey guess what...... More episodes of... you guessed it Mysims world! Go ahed check it out we got two new episodes I just posted them up again I hope you enjoy them like how i enjoy your sereis. Oh and make sure you tell me how you think it was witch your probably going to say its awessssssommmmmeeee. Just kiding but please tell me what you think of it see ya soon fellow author! } |text = } Well thanks I hope your sereis goes good I do enjoy them See Ya!! }} Dear,Skull26374 '' '' '' I want to know if you like to be interviewed '' '' for my blog come to my site if said yes'' '' Thanks, AutummAutumm 03:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) '' '' Ps. if yes, i s end some equestions'' } |text = } Good morning USA }} }} Idaho has the nicest potatoes. :) }} }} What's taking you so long?You haven't made a new episode in ages! awesomelf42 18:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER Nasty Coffee }} Long time no hear!! We Could've Had It All orry, I'm still online. phone is glitchy. Kat 06:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) We Could've Had It All orry, I'm still online. phone is glitchy. Kat 06:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) .}} }} }} }} }} BOTS }} }} }} Here you go, A Birthday surprize! I hope you like it. }} anyways heres a gift ....and cake}}}} here you go! }} }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text= Happy Birthday Skull!!!!!!! I LOVE BIRTHDAYS!!!!!!! }}